


oh the wonders of a skype chat

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Attempt at Humor, Dont hate me if this sucked, Humor, M/M, Skype, Skype Chats, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Skype group chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh the wonders of a skype chat

Enidisabossa$$b*tch has added Ron, Thatboyinasheriffhat, and ijustliketoread57 to a group chat.

( I am to lazy to right their full usernames so I'm just gonna put their first names.)

Enid: Hiii

Carl: Why am I in this? 

Enid: Well I feel loved.

Ron: Hi Carl!

Carl: hi..

Mikey: Omg, can you two just fucking bang or date or fuck it, get married?!?!?!? 

Mikey: You both obviously love each other, just admit it! 

Carl: ...You alright their Mikey? You seem a little delusional..

Mikey: IM FINE YOU BOTH ARE THE ONES THAT NEED TO FUCKING BECOME CANON, LIKE YESTERDAY

Ron: Mik, are you sure your not on drugs or something? 

Enid: I see rainbows and Spiderman in a tree, making out, am I on drugs?

Carl: Naw u just have weird otps

Enid: Makes sense.

Ron: OMG CARL YOU ARE SOOO FUNNY

Carl: Um..Thanks?

Ron: NO PROBLEM, I NOTICED YOUR PROFILE PIC IS A CAT, I LOVE CATS, YOU WANT ME TO BUY YOU A CAT??? CAUSE I WILL

Carl: ....

Mikey: omfg, I'm out I'm done.

Enid: What do you mean?

Mikey has left

Enid: NUR MY BABY DONT LEAVE ME WITH THESE ANIMALS

Carl: Rude.

Ron: Carl do you want a animal?? I'll buy you a animal!

Carl: ...

 

Enid has left

Carl: Well I guess its just you and me buddy.

Ron: I guess, wanna come over and make out?

Carl: Fuck yeah, ill be their in 10.

Ron and Carl have left.


End file.
